


Envy

by Chiroptach



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing, mentions of others but they're not important - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroptach/pseuds/Chiroptach
Summary: Victor is incredibly, violently jealous.Might fuck around and make a Seven Deadly Sins series.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Envy

Roman was feeling great. Which made Victor feel great. He followed closely, nothing else to watch after in the club. Roman made sure everything was going well amongst his patrons. The band got down off of the stage, and Roman checked in with them. Then Victor heard the door open halfway across the club. It sent a jolt right up his spine. It was  _ her.  _ Victor turned, and gritted his teeth. She had that little black dress on. The one with the holes in it. With the yellow swimsuit-esque little thing. Victor didn’t know what it was called. She had the gold bracelets. Her hair was done up real nice. And Roman just fell all over her. Damnit. 

“Dinah! How are you, my little bird?” he asked, rushing across the club to her. She laughed, and smiled at him. Victor darted across the club, tight to Roman’s side. He felt his stomach twist every time that Roman laughed at what she said or smiled at her or touched her. 

“I’m doin’ good. I’m doin’ good.” She locked eyes with Victor, who grinned at her when Roman elbowed him. “Zsasz.”

“Nice to see you,” Victor growled. Roman seemed to think it was good enough. Dinah started to head to the stage, and Roman followed her. Victor followed him. Close. As close as he possibly could, touching arms with Roman, hands tight behind his back. 

“Would you like to the new backdrop?” 

“She can look at it herself,” Victor grumbled. 

“Victor! What is wrong with you tonight?”

“Nothing, I’m just sayin’.” 

“I can check it out myself.”

“I’m sorry if Victor makes you feel… Unwelcome.” Roman turned, snagged Victor’s arm, and dragged him into the hall. “Victor what is wrong with you?!” snapped Roman. 

“Fuck her! She’s a rat! She’s not fuckin’ loyal, fuckin  _ little bird,” _ Victor growled, spitting the words ‘little bird’. 

“How do you know?”

“I don’t I just feel it- Roman, you gotta listen to me,” Victor said. “I hate her- I know she’s up to somethin’ bad- I  _ know  _ it! Please-”

“Victor you are-”

“Please!  _ Please,”  _ Victor pouted. Roman’s hand snapped up and grasped Victor’s jaw, not in a way that hurt, but it surprised him. He tilted Victor’s head up. 

“You’re being a brat tonight, you know that?” Roman sighed. “And not the fun kind of brat. Just a bad dog,” Roman’s voice was low and rumbly. Victor whined. Roman put his thumb to Victor’s lip, pulled it down just a little and let go. “You’re lucky you’re so handsome.” Victor pushed up and tried to kiss Roman, who let him, and kissed him back a little. Then, much much too soon pulled away. 

“R _ oman!”  _

“I’m not going to reaffirm your bad behavior.”

“I just hate it when you talk to her.”

“What for?”

“I just get angry, you spend so much time and attention on her- and you-”

“I talked to her for less than a minute.” Roman smirked at him. “You’re a jealous one, pup.”

“I… Maybe…”

“Definitely. Don’t worry, I know what to do with you, though, don’t you worry.” 

“Can you do it now?”

“Jealous  _ and  _ impatient. You be a good boy, and don’t be mean to Dinah for the rest of the night and I’ll give you what you want.” Victor wasn’t sure exactly what Roman meant but he had his hopes. 

He did not snap at her. He didn’t actually stand anywhere near her, but he hoped Roman wouldn’t take it as pouting and understood his intentions. He was trying to be good. He was trying to appease Roman anyways. And hopefully get what he thought Roman thought he wanted. 

“Victor,” Roman called. Victor walked, quickly, trying not to seem too excited, to Roman’s side. Roman walked over to Dinah. He was  _ testing him.  _ Damnit.  _ Damnit.  _ He gritted his teeth. Victor stayed by his side. Dinah was about to leave. She had to go now. She didn’t wanna stick around. Not like Victor. Then again, unlike  _ her  _ Victor had a place to sleep here. Right in Roman’s bed. As it should be. “How was tonight, Dinah?”

“Good, good, uh thank you for asking.” She didn’t even ask him about his night. Because she  _ didn’t care.  _ Because she was no good. She was a problem. 

“Are you heading out?”

“Yeah, I’ve got to uh, get home.”

“Alright.” Roman turned to Victor. “Have anything to say?” he asked. His shit eating grin made Victor grit his teeth. Fucking little bird getting all his attention and making Roman wanna play these games. Fuck her. Bitch. He had a lot of things to say. 

“Have a good night,” he relented. 

“Uh, thanks Zsasz.” Dinah sort of smiled at him. Roman beamed. Dinah headed out. Roman looked at Victor. Victor could see those big blue eyes under his sunglasses. Roman looped his arm under Victor’s again, tugging him back to the hall. Roman pulled him through the hall, all the way to the room where his mask was. Victor felt a jolt go through his spine, looking at that mask. They had some good times with that mask.  _ Really  _ good times. Roman pulled him to the couch, and pulled his shirt up and out from its place tucked in his pants. Then Roman’s hands were on him, up his shirt, pushing him back against the couch. 

“It was cheap of you to just avoid her all night. But at least you weren’t a bad boy.” Victor flopped and let Roman crawl on top of him. Roman quickly pinned Victor to the couch. He moved his hands to Victor’s shirt and unbuttoned his shirt and then pulled it off him. He moved close to Victor, not even an inch away from his face. Roman took off his sunglasses, moving only slightly away from him. Victor grabbed on to Roman and didn’t let him get too far away. He whined. 

“Boss-” Roman kissed him, and then moved lower down his face, kissing his chin, then his throat, above and below the scar, then down his chest. He reached his stomach, then reached his belt. Roman undid his belt and tugged it off of him. Roman grabbed Victor’s wrists in one hand and the belt in the other. He wrapped the belt around the bars of the arm of the couch and then around Victor’s wrists, buckling it and pulling it tight. Then Roman unbuttoned his pants. He positioned himself back on top of Victor and slipped a hand into his boxers, squeezing him firmly. 

“You like that?”

“Yes!” Roman started to actually move his wrist, lazily jerking Victor. 

“You get so mad when I talk to  _ anyone  _ for anything other than business. But you really don’t like Dinah, do you?”

“No, I fuckin’ hate her,” Victor said, trying to reposition his hips so Roman had better access. He really wished Roman didn’t like to play so much right now. 

“Tell me about it.” 

“Every single moment you spend with her you could spend with me. You  _ should  _ spend it with me. I hate that she makes you laugh and I hate it when you smile at her, and I  _ hate  _ it when you touch her. I hate it so much-” Victor groaned. With each negative thing he said Roman started to tug faster and squeeze just a little tighter. “I hate her dresses, I hate how she dresses and I think about you thinking about her and just make myself so  _ mad _ .” 

“You think I think about her?” 

“Not always but sometimes-” Roman started running his thumb over the slit, pulling at a steady pace now. Roman kissed his throat. 

“More.”

“You standing near her pisses me off, I hate her so much, I want her to fuck up so that I can kill her, I want you to order me to kill her, I want you to watch me do it.”

“Come on, tell me more, you want her out of my life, you want to be the only one in my life.”

“Yeah, y-yeah,” Victor moaned. 

“Come on my good,  _ good  _ boy.” 

“Roman, Roman I’m gonna-” 

“Yeah, come on, cum for me.” Victor bucked his hips and pulled against the belt, popping his hands loose accidentally as he came. 

“Ew,” Roman said, tugging his hand loose. Victor panted for a second. 

“I think I can be nice to Dinah.” Roman laughed. 

“Of course you can now. But, no, I kind of like having someone all.. Frustrated over me.” 

“I like that better.”

“Good. My good boy.” 

“I like it when you call me that.”

“I know.” Roman petted his hair with his other, unused hand. “We have to do this again sometime.” 


End file.
